Fontaine Plasmids
Fontaine Plasmids is a store, located on the Pavilion's third floor in the main building of Fontaine's Department Store in Rapture, that sold Plasmids. History When Fontaine's was still open, the department store introduced the newest Plasmids to its customers. Although businesses like Jack Frost's Village and Cupid's Arrow had their own exclusive Plasmids like Old Man Winter and Peeping Tom, Fontaine Plasmids was still the primary "spot" for drinkable Plasmids developed under Dr. Yi Suchong. The facility sold Possession, Devil's Kiss, Bucking Bronco and Shock Jockey. With a separate display for each Plasmid, shoppers could stop at the booth they preferred to get a first look at that Plasmid's functions, while a catchy jingle played in the background. Following Frank Fontaine's death, Ryan Industries took control of Fontaine Futuristics, including the Department Store and the businesses within. The remaining stock of drinkable Plasmids was sold, but the merchandise was re-branded with the Ryan Industries logo. Eventually, the entire store was shut down and converted into a prison. After the closing, Fontaine Plasmids was looted and emptied by ADAM-hungry Splicers. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' Though optional, it is recommended that the player investigate this area. Elizabeth picks a hairpin lock, and she and Booker DeWitt enter Fontaine Plasmids. The three floor store is practically picked clean, but a few hungry Splicers still search the showroom. The Plasmids jingles still play, but only empty flasks are left, except for one bottle of Shock Jockey. As the duo head out, Elizabeth questions Andrew Ryan’s motives for sinking the department store. Booker explains it as hypocrisy mixed with good business. Middle Floor The doors to the store lead to the middle floor. A set of stairs leads to the Upper floor, and one can get a look at the bottom floor from a fenced edge. There was a smaller Shock Jockey display here, to the left of the door. Upper Floor The upper floor has large display areas for the newly developed drinkable Plasmids: Devil's Kiss has its display in the middle, Bucking Bronco has on the left, and one can find some coins, Coffee and Rations there. The large windows now give the view of a cliff and the rest of the department store's buildings. A set of stairs lead to the bottom floor. Bottom Floor The Splicers have tried to get a large safe open by pushing it from the upper floor, but failed. By the evidence of the drag marks on the floor, it came from the Bucking Bronco display. It takes three lockpicks to open the safe and it contains an audio diary and an Infusion. The Possession displays were once here, but not a single bottle is to be found. Shock Jockey Display This display has two sets of shelves on each of the walls, and a counter at the back of the store. Previously there had been a large supply of Shock Jockey, but only a single untouched bottle can be found at the Plasmids display stand. New Discoveries New Plasmid *Shock Jockey - On a stand in the Shock Jockey Display on the bottom floor. Audio Diary #Herschel Weiss - False Advertising - In the locked safe on the bottom floor (requires 3 lockpicks). Gallery Possession-ad.jpg|''Advertisement for Possession,'' DEVILS-KISS.jpg|''Devil's Kiss,'' Bucking-bronco-ad-2.jpg|''And Bucking Brunco.'' Behind the Scenes *While almost every other department sign in Fontaine's uses the Plaza font, Fontaine's Plasmids uses the same font as the Fontaine Futuristics sign in BioShock 2. In addition to having a similar staircase design, the sign's filename makes reference to this as dept_futuristicsSign1. Category:Fontaine's Department Store Category:Rapture Businesses